Rivaly Lust
by DarkLugia2
Summary: Strange Yaoi fic of Shadow and Sonic, not saying cause it'll ruin it. Anyhow, I repeat, Yaoi fic! Pairing: ShadowSonic
1. Shadow's after You, Sonic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic X, maybe I will tomorrow..Anyhow, this is a Yaoi fic about Sonic and Shadow.  
  
Summary: Shadow returns, but this time, he's not after killing Sonic, he's after something different..Please R&R! ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Rivaly Lust  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Ready Sonic?" The two-tailed fox asked his hedgehog friend.  
  
"Ready!" Sonic answered as he got himself ready to run.  
  
"Go!" Tails yelled as he blew a whistle and within the blink of an eye, Sonic disappeared into nothing but a dust cloud.  
  
Sonic laughed to himself as he passed many obstacle courses.  
  
"Hah! This is all too easy!" Sonic sneered to himself after passed another obstacle.  
  
"Not everything is as easy as it seems.." A voice whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Sonic wondered where the voice was coming from then *THUD!* Sonic fell into a hole, one of his obstacles.  
  
"Sonic!" Tails called as he ran over to Sonic who was in the hole. "Are you ok!!?" Tails asked as he observed Sonic's body for any wounds.  
  
"I'll be fine, Tails, really." Sonic smiled at his two-tailed fox friend. Tails smiled.  
  
"We better get home now, its getting late." Tails suggested as he watched the sun slowly set.  
  
Sonic nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll finish training in the morning." Sonic replied as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
Tails extended his hand to Sonic who was still in that hole. "Need a hand?" Tails smiled. Sonic nodded and took Tails' hand as Tails pulled him up.  
  
After Sonic and Tails walked off back to their hut, a shadowed figure watched from afar. The figure takes shallow breaths as its eyes glow redder.  
  
"I'll get you, Sonic, I swear..one day I'll get you.." The shadowed figure whispered as it appeared from the shadows, Shadow!  
  
Shadow looked around the forest area, snarling at the sight. "Out of all places, I never knew he'd be in this dump!" He growled low and slowly walked to the hut.  
  
Inside the hut, Sonic and Tails are sitting on the couch eating chilli dogs and watching TV. Shadow hisses when seeing Tails next to Sonic.  
  
"Drats, he has company." Shadow growled as he looked once more. "I'll just have to get rid of that stupid little fox." Shadow then grinned and laughed evily to himself.  
  
A few minutes later, Tails goes off into the kitchen to get some icecream, Shadow sneaks around in the shaded areas of the kitchen.  
  
"Why hello, Tails.." Shadow whispered. Tails twitched his ear and turned around to where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Show yourself!" Tails quietly demanded, trying not to sound too harsh.  
  
Shadow grinned, "With pleasure." He whispered as he walked out of the shadows and before Tails. Tails' eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Shadow!? What are you doing here!!?" Tails snapped impatiently, "I thought you died in that explosion!!" Shadow grinned at Tails' hidden fear.  
  
"Oh, I survived, that's one of the best things of being the most powerful being in the world." Shadow chuckled to himself. Tails growled.  
  
"Why are you here?" Tails whispered through gritted teeth, Shadow smirked.  
  
"Why, for Sonic of course." Shadow snickered as Tails growled low.  
  
"Keep away from Sonic, Shadow!" Tails demanded, Shadow yawned.  
  
"Oh? And WHO's gonna make me?" Shadow joked boredly.  
  
'Well, uh..I will!" Tails nervously replied, Shadow laughed.  
  
"Actually Tails, you're going to help me get to him!" Shadow sneered. Tails growled.  
  
"Never!" Tails yelled as Shadow smirked, then grabbed Tails by the neck and turned his body around. After that, Shadow slowly moved his hand up to Tails' mouth so Tails couldn't speak.  
  
"MPHHHHH!" Tails muffled as Shadow's hand completely covered his mouth.  
  
Shadow grinned and slowly kissed Tails' on the neck while Tails shivered.  
  
"Now, you're going to get out of way until I'm done with Sonic," Shadow whispered as he grabbed a bandana and covered his mouth with it.  
  
"MPHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tails muffled again as he began running off. Shadow growled and chased after him, then tackled him to the ground.  
  
Tails struggled to get Shadow off him, as Shadow grabbed a rope and wrapped it around Tails, Tails continued to struggle still.  
  
"Much better." Shadow smirked as he picked up Tails and threw him in the closet and slammed the door shut.  
  
Sonic twitched his ear as he heard the slam, he looked around his room. "Tails? Was that you?" Sonic asked curiously. No answer.  
  
"Tails?" Sonic asked again backing towards the door, but bumped into someone. "Tails, don't scare me like that ok?" Sonic laughed nervously to himself as he turned around to see it was not Tails he bumped into, it was Shadow.  
  
Sonic's jaw dropped as he backed away into a wall. "Shadow??" Shadow smirked and slowly entered the room as Sonic gulped. 


	2. Poor Little Sonic

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic X, maybe I will tomorrow..Anyhow, this is a Yaoi fic about Sonic and Shadow.  
  
Summary: Shadow returns, but this time, he's not after killing Sonic, he's after something different..Please R&R! ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Rivaly Lust  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sonic continued backing away as Shadow was getting closer and closer to him.  
  
"Shadow!?" Sonic yelped in disbelief, "How did you get here? WHY are you here??" Sonic questioned impatiently.  
  
Shadow smirked, "Why, for you of course, Sonic." Shadow whispered. Sonic growled then got into a fight stance.  
  
"Oh," Shadow smirked, "I have no intension of fighting you this time, Sonic." Sonic cocked an eyebrow at this statement.  
  
Sonic impatiently placed his hands on his hips, "What do you want then?" Sonic wondered what was going on through Shadow's mind.  
  
Shadow chuckled to himself as he closed the door tightly. Sonic's eyes widened as Shadow grinned and grabbed the key to lock and unlock Sonic's door.  
  
Sonic dropped his jaw in surprise. "Exactly why have you locked us in my room?" Sonic asked cluelessly. Shadow grinned seducively.  
  
Sonic backed away more as he now understood what Shadow wanted. "Keep away from me!" Sonic yelled, but Shadow tackled him to the ground and everything in Sonic's eyes went black...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"MPHHHHH!!" Tails complained from inside the closet, it's been two hours since Shadow locked him up in there. Tails wondered if Sonic was alright.  
  
The closet finally opened slowly as Tails began to almost smile. But to his surprise, it was Shadow who opened the closet.  
  
Shadow smirked as Tails whimpered softly. Shadow grabbed Tails, then threw him out of the closet.  
  
Tails looked up at Shadow confusedly, Shadow shrugged and untied Tails' body, then removed the bandana from his mouth.  
  
Tails was just about to say something to Shadow when he remembered about Sonic, Tails turned around for one second, and when he looked back, Shadow was gone.  
  
"Sonic!" Tails called as he ran into Sonic's room where Sonic was laying down on his bed, with his eyes wide open while whispering something to himself.  
  
"Sonic? Sonic, are you ok??" Tails asked curiously, Sonic's only reply was a mumble, then another whisper. 


	3. A Visit From Knux

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic X, maybe I will tomorrow..Anyhow, this is a Yaoi fic about Sonic and Shadow.  
  
Summary: Shadow returns, but this time, he's not after killing Sonic, he's after something different..Please R&R! ^_^  
  
And may I say a SPECIAL THANKS to all my lovely reviewers! ^_^ But, I am also sorry that I didn't update sonner, had other stories to write, hehe... -shifty eyes-  
  
Anyhow, back to story! This is Chapter Three, Rivaly Lust! ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Rivaly Lust  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Tails was shocked at the sight of Sonic's state, if only there was something he could do, or it would have been better if he knew what Shadow did to him.  
  
"Sonic...? Everything's gonna be ok, I promise." Tails smiled happily to his hedgehog friend who didn't reply to that statement, but did softly whisper.  
  
"Why...? Why did this happen...?" Sonic muttered softly, Tails stared at Sonic confusedly. What did Shadow do? Did he blackmail him? Did he threaten to kill him? Or worse, did he steal the chaos emeralds?!  
  
"Sonic... We have to find some way to help you... Why can't you tell me what you're going through?" Tails sighed softly then slowly left the room and slowly walked towards a phone.  
  
Tails picked up the phone, and dailed a number, there was the ringing tone on the other end. If Tails himself couldn't get the answers out of Sonic, maybe Knuckles could...  
  
"Hello?" There was a voice at the other end, Tails smiled sadly, then put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Howdy Knux, bad news we have on our hands. Shadow broke into the house and did something to Sonic. Unfortunatly, Shadow tied me up and locked me in the closet so I wasn't able to stop him. But after a few hours, he let me out of the closet and that's when I found Sonic totally in shock, like he saw a ghost." Tails sighed at the thought.  
  
"Hmm? Hedgehog got attacked by Shadow and you don't know what happened next?" Knuckles replied after hearing Tails' side of the story.  
  
"Yeah, as I said, I was locked in the closet and was only let out after Shadow done what he did." Tails explained.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming over as soon as I can, maybe blue boy will be able to spill once I show him my knuckles!" Knuckles laughed to himself, Tails sweatdropped.  
  
"Just get over here, ok? Bye." Tails ended the conversation as he hung up the phone.  
  
Tails then looked to the door of Sonic's room which was open, so Tails could still see Sonic shivered and talking to himself. Tails sighed. "I wish I knew what was wrong with you, Sonic..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ding dong. 'That must be Knux,' Tails thought and smiled, 'Good timing too.' Tails walked up to the door and slowly opened it, Knuckles stood there cracking his fists and chuckling.  
  
"Ok, so where's blue boy? We've got to make him talk!" Knuckles joked, but Tails obviously not seeing the funny side of it loudly slammed the door shut behind Knuckles so he got the message.  
  
"Ok, ok. Calm down, Tails. I was only kidding..." Knuckles looked around. Tails sighed softly and pointed to a room with the door open.  
  
"That's Sonic's room, he's been acting really unusual since after Shadow left. I hope Shadow didn't do something too harsh on him." Tails got worried at the thought of what things Shadow would have done. But his thoughts were interrupted by Knuckles walking over to Sonic's room.  
  
Knuckles slowly opened the door, and saw Sonic laying down on his back whispering to himself and shivering. "Sonic? You feeling ok?"  
  
Sonic slightly smiled, that was the first time Knuckles called him Sonic and not some crack like "Hedgehog" or "Blue boy". But still, the thoughts going through Sonic's head were over-lapping the thoughts of happiness he once had, and wished for back.  
  
Knuckles sat by Sonic's bed and stared out at the blue hedgehog. Was he cold? Maybe that would explain the shivering... No, it's far too warm inside this house to even get chilly!  
  
"Sonic...? What happened? You're not being your usual smart-ass self..." Knuckles seemed worried now, Sonic would normally laugh around and such, it was rare for him to see Sonic so deadish.  
  
Sonic glared at Knuckles. "Oh so go on! Make fun of me like you usually do! But I for one cannot stand your $*&% any longer you stupid stinking ednicha! (A/N: Sorry, I have troubles spelling these days... ^_^;)  
  
Knuckles stared out in shock, this was so not like Sonic! Normally Sonic would make a crack like "Well, atleast I'm a smart-ass and not a dumb-ass!" And would burst out laughing. Man would Knuckles give anything to bring that Sonic back instead of this lunatic.  
  
Suddenly, Sonic started to cry. Knuckles blinked at this, since Sonic never cried before, maybe this was really serious.  
  
Knuckles wrapped his arms around Sonic who curled up in a ball. "Shh... Come on Sonic, me and Tails are trying to help you, but we can't til you tell us what happened..."  
  
Sonic sniffled then nodded in reply, he looked into Knuckles' eyes then took a deep breath. "Well... it started like this..."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
DarkLugia2: Sorry my lovely fans, but you'll have to wait til next chapter to find out what happens next! ;) –kidding about the fans part- 


End file.
